Godzilla's Legendary Weapon Part 1
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: After a crippling defeat by King Ghidorah, Godzilla goes off to train with a legendary master. Aided by his friends Mothra, Rodan and Baragon he takes an incredible journey.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the story. Godzilla belongs to Toho Studios. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Chapter One: A Near Death Experience**

It was a dark day across the Land of the Rising Sun. It had started out beautiful, human and kaiju children had been playing together. Their parents had been keeping an eye on them, other folk went about their daily lives without much pain or annoyance of the day. Then it happened, a mighty kaiju dropped down from the sky. A golden demon with three heads and blood red eyes. Shooting it's graviton beams it began to lay waste to the village. Soon, a hero had come to the rescue. But it was proven to be futile, as the beast that attacked had grown too powerful.

Pow! The sound of a smack was heard as the more powerful kaiju smacked his adversary. Godzilla fell to the ground with a thud in a bloody mess, and then struggled to get back up. His foe, the mighty and dark King Ghidorah, stepped around the fallen godzillasaur and smirked at his victory. Slithering his tails around himself and his fallen enemy's neck, he hoisted Godzilla into the air. Moving his right head to the radioactive dinosaur's left ear he began to whisper, "An admirable feat on your part for lasting this long…" the grip of his tail slackened a bit, "…but it was all for NOT!" Then he kicked his foe in the gut hard, making Godzilla fly into a building and reduced it to rubble.

Godzilla laid there, fighting to regain his breath, half-buried beneath the rubble. King Ghidorah evilly cackled at this and launched himself into the air. Bringing himself down hard, he brought both his feet down on Godzilla's stomach with a sickening squish. Godzilla roared in pain at this. King Ghidorah only smiled at his pain. Using his side heads, he bit deep into his foe's shoulders. Lifting him up to eye level, he only waited to see if the bloody thing would do something. The only thing Godzilla did was have his head leaning back. King Ghidorah then motioned for them to go through a head-butt. Their heads collided hard, making Godzilla see stars. With him still in his grasp, the hydra decided to finish this and flapped into the air. As soon as he was high enough, he let his grip on Godzilla go.

Godzilla, to him it seemed as if time had slowed, could only half-look up at King Ghidorah as he fell back first. He tried to find the strength within, but he had used it up in the fight, and was now out of energy. He hit the ground with loud BOOM!, and lay within the crater. He watched as the hydra lingered for a moment, before flying off into the distance. Godzilla continued to look up into the smoke filled sky as his vision dimmed. The last thing the King of Monsters saw was a form staring back down at him. Then his world went dark.

He could feel that he wasn't dead, but in some ways he wished was at the moment. Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself looking into the sun. The pain of looking into the star caused him to shut them again in pain. Godzilla gave it a moment before opening them again, this time not focusing on the sun. He started to sit up, but winced at the pain in his torso. A voice said, "You might not want to do that so fast."

The voice startled him, making him look around. He immediately noticed that he was now in a forest clearing. He then noticed that he lay in the middle of a dug out. Remembering the voice, he turned his head slightly and saw a figure standing behind him on four legs. His vision focused to reveal old friends of his, Rodan, Mothra and Baragon. Rodan said, "It was difficult getting you out of there without Ghidorah seeing us."

"You were very lucky to have survived against the brute." Baragon said. Mothra flew through the air to Godzilla's side, placed one her hand/claws on a spot not injured and said, "You must rest if you are able to face him again."

Godzilla scoffed at this and said, "You saw what happened out there. I barely made it out alive." He looked the moth kaiju in the eye and said, "Even if I face him once I've healed, who's to say that I won't be killed. I need to become stronger if I'm to win."

Mothra looked away from him as she began to think. She looked up to the other two kaiju for help in this. But was disappointed when no one offered anything. Flying out of the dugout, Mothra flew to other two kaiju and said, "Come on, you guys. Godzilla is only one who can truly stop Ghidorah. We need to think of something that will help him get stronger."

Before any of them can say anything, they heard Godzilla grunt. Looking down into the dugout, they saw that he was trying to stand on his own two feet. Mothra and the other two kaiju were quick to act as they jumped into the air and tackled Godzilla back down to the ground. The radioactive dinosaur grunted when his back hit the ground. After they had gotten off of him Mothra was the first to say, "Sorry, about that Godzilla, but you haven't fully healed yet." Godzilla looked her in the eye as she said, "You must rest before you rush into anything."

Not wanting to listen, Godzilla tried to get up and force the three other kaiju away of him, but he didn't get far as Baragon pounced on him and pinned him to the ground with another grunt from the godzillasaur. He tried to get up a third time, but Baragon pushed him back down with his paws on his chest.

Taking a deep breath, a sigh escaped from his scaly lips as he stopped trying to fight his friends. Baragon stepped off his friend as Rodan said, "I think I know of someone who could help you get stronger."

Godzilla looked up and asked the pterosaur kaiju, "Who?"

Rodan said, "I don't know his actual name, but I do know that he lives in the northern part of the country. Some say he's a master that can move quicker than lightning." He looks to the others and said, "Once Godzilla is able to walk, we can travel with him to this master and see if he will teach him."

"And if he doesn't?" Baragon asks. Rodan's face fell as he deadpanned, "Then we're doomed." This earned a smack to the back of the head from Baragon. Mothra looked down to Godzilla and said, "What do you think?"

He sighed and said, "I guess that I'm willing to do anything to stop that monster."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the story. Godzilla belongs to Toho. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Chapter Two: The Road of the Journey**

It took two whole weeks, but Godzilla had fully healed from his injuries thanks to his healing abilities. As soon as he was able to stand on his own two feet, Godzilla and his three friends began to pack for their journey. It wasn't easy for Godzilla, for he had to stay in the hiding place since he would attract Ghidorah's attention, as the others went to gather supplies. Knowing that even though he agreed to stay at the hiding place, he was becoming restless as he stayed among the trees. As he began to think about his fight with Ghidorah, he thought of a time back when he was little. His father had fought against a powerful beast, but in the end he had died of his wounds after the fight. Godzilla didn't know if the being that killed is father had died as well, but the battle with Ghidorah reminded him of that faithful day.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes, drawing his attention. Looking at the brush he braced himself for the worst. But it wasn't an enemy nor one of his kaiju friends that came through the brush, only a little girl wearing a blue kimono. The little human girl went by the name of Machiko Naguchi. She appeared to be alone, and holding something in her hands. Godzilla watched as Machiko came closer to him. When she stood three feet from him, she started to hold up what was ever cupped in her hands and said, "I heard that your going to leave us for a little while."

"Yeah." Godzilla nodded and then quickly reassured her, "But it isn't you or the village's fault that I'm going." He looked away as he said, "I wasn't strong enough when I fought Ghidorah, so I need to go somewhere to get stronger."

Little Machiko nodded in understanding and opened up her hands. In her little human hands was a necklace made of pearls neatly arranged to fit into them. When he raised an eyebrow at the gift, she said, "It's a good luck charm I made for you. For your journey."

Graciously taking the necklace into his claws, he puts it around his neck and finds it comfortable to wear, it wasn't too loose nor was it too tight. He looked down at her and gave her a small smile. She knew that he was grateful, and gave him a wide grin. Machiko then stepped closer and wrapped her little arms around him. Godzilla returned the gesture and wrapped his big arms around her tiny form. A moment passed as Godzilla silently prayed for her and the village's safety while he as he gone. With nothing more to say, little Machiko turned and walked out of the hiding spot the way she came. Godzilla watched her until she disappeared into the forest. Looking down to the stringed pearls around his neck, he admired them as he held them in his claws.

When Mothra, Baragon and Rodan returned they immediately saw the necklace of pearls on Godzilla's neck. Rodan taunted him, "Didn't think that you'd be the flashy type, lizard-boy. It sure does make you look pretty."

"Shut up." Was all that Godzilla said. But the pterosaur kaiju kept it up by saying, "You got a similar one for me?"

Mothra and Baragon sighed as Godzilla started growling. Rodan opened his big beak to say something else, but before he could the end of it was forcefully closed by Godzilla's hand. Before the others could break them up, Godzilla brought his head close to his and said, "I said. SHUT. UP."

Rodan quickly nodded, and Godzilla released him. Mothra then moved herself between the two and told the godzillasaur, "We got everything that we're going to need for the journey. Hopefully we'll be able to start without any delays."

Godzilla nodded and all four moved out.

The journey to the northern country was a long and difficult one as the group had soon come across a mountain pass. All four carried bags for food, water and a mat for sleeping. The four had made it to the foot of the mountains and looked up to the peaks. They continued to watch for a moment before Godzilla said, "Can't stand here forever. I've heard of these mountains, and about the wild kaiju that live in them. They mostly come out during the night. I'd like to be through these mountains by the sun touches the horizon."

The other three kaiju didn't complain as they started moving again. They walked up the mountain trail and stayed in a straight line formation, especially when they came to a narrow part of the path next to a chasm. Mothra and Rodan didn't have any trouble as they flew over the two who couldn't fly. Godzilla, though it was very difficult for him, had his back pressed against the wall and side-stepped along the path. Baragon walked the same way as the kaiju in front of him, but when he stepped on a patch of stone, part of the path collapsed underneath him.

Falling with a yell, he nearly fell into chasm. But luckily for him, Godzilla was quick to see his friend in trouble and caught Baragon's paw. Holding on to his friend, Godzilla strained as he lifted his fellow kaiju back up onto the path. Bringing Baragon back away from edge, he waited as his friend took a few deep breaths.

"You gonna be okay?" Godzilla asked him. Baragon didn't answer him with words, only with a quick nod of his head. The sound of flapping wings brought their attention up to Mothra as she checked in on them. Looking down to her friends she asked, "Are you two all right?"

"We're fine." Godzilla told her. He only looked at Baragon with his eye and said, "It was just a loose rock and a little overweight."

Baragon glared at his taller friend before the two continued to side step on the path.

The sun was starting to near the western horizon as the group came to a cave to sleep for the night. Baragon had carried some firewood for kindling, set up a small fire pit, and set it ablaze with his fire breath. Mothra pulled out a few loaves of bread and handed a loaf to her friends. Rodan sighed as he sat down against the cave wall and put a part of the bread in his beak. Ripping off a chunk he swallow-ed the piece hole. He looked to his friends and asked, "What do you think this master will be like?"

Godzilla and Baragon only shrugged their shoulders as Mothra said, "I wouldn't know, I've never met him before." She looked the pterosaur kaiju in the eyes and said, "Besides, you're the one who's heard of him since YOU mentioned him."

Rodan didn't say anything as he ate the rest of the bread. Godzilla huffed and said, "No matter whose heard of this guy or not, we should hope that he can teach me, and an extension us, on how to beat Ghidorah."

Baragon was shocked when Godzilla said that, "Woah, woah, who said anything about us fighting Ghidorah? We wouldn't be able to match against a brute like that."

"True." Godzilla said plainly. This earned a few glares from his friends. But those glares turned into softer faces when he said, "But if we can all learn under this guy, maybe we can defeat him for good."

Mothra began to look unsure of this as she said, "I'm not so sure about this Godzilla." She gestured to herself and then said, "I don't think that I'll be able to be a good as a fighter as you. I am a peace maker."

Godzilla didn't say anything at first but looked into her eyes and said, "I believe that it will be better with all of us to take on King Ghidorah."

"Can we talk about this when we get there?" Rodan pleaded. The other three kaiju complied with what the pterosaur kaiju asked and the three laid down on the ground.

They were unaware, however; of a wild kaiju watching them from a distance. The mysterious kaiju then disappeared into the mountains.

The next morning, all four kaiju friends started early in the morning. Luckily, they didn't run into any of the wild kaiju in the mountains. Soon they left the mountains behind them and walked through another forest. As the sun was beginning to be blocked out by the trees overhead, Godzilla started to sense something behind them. He held up his hand to stop them. Mothra said, "What is it?"

"Something's following us." Godzilla plainly said. The other's gasped when he said, "Been sensing it since we entered the forest."

All four kaiju looked around for whatever it was. Suddenly, a blurry shape burst through the trees and went for Mothra. It neared her face when Godzilla grabbed it by the tail and threw it into the tree. The thing crashed into the tree and made it fall over. The downed tree allowed sunlight to come through the darkened forest and showed them their assailant. Their attacker was a young kaiju, this one was a small grey lizard-like kaiju with curved spines on its neck and back.

Just as they were going to go in for the attack, Godzilla put his arm out in front of them and said, "I want to take him on. Alone."

Knowing that there was no talking him out of it, Mothra, Baragon and Rodan stood back and watched. Godzilla and the attacker took a stance as they readied themselves. The two of them didn't do a thing for a moment as they only stared at each other.

A branch high and nearby was hanging from a thread, but it snapped off of the tree and down to the ground. As soon as the branch hit the ground, both kaiju jumped at the other. The smaller reptilian kaiju used his quicker speed and was able to get around Godzilla. When Godzilla turned to face his adversary, the wild kaiju tackled him in full force. Godzilla was knocked flat onto his back by the smaller creature. The small kaiju tried to lunge for his neck, but he put his arm in the way. Godzilla winced as the kaiju's teeth sunk into his arm. The smaller kaiju started to shake his head like a dog would with a toy.

Using his other arm, Godzilla punched the wild kaiju in the face. The blow causes it roll away from him. Getting up, the two squared off again. Godzilla winced as he still felt the bite to his arm. But the other kaiju looked as if he were in much more pain. His face was starting to swell from Godzilla's blow to the face. The two start to circle each other. Then Godzilla jumps up into the air and comes down fast with a kick with one foot. The other kaiju jumps out of the way as Godzilla's kick crashes with the ground, causing the ground under him to shatter.

Godzilla then felt a jolting pain in his tail and looked to see that the smaller monster had bit down at the end of his tail. Lifting his tail, he also lifted the smaller reptilian kaiju into the air. Then with a roar, Godzilla spun around in a complete circle before slamming his tail down with the smaller kaiju facing the ground. The force of the action causes the kaiju to let go, and he lay on the ground on his side twitching and not moving much anymore. Godzilla looks down to his fallen foe and growls. This made the kaiju's eye that faced up look at his standing foe.

"Get up." Godzilla told him. Shakily, the small kaiju complied with what he said. When the small lizard was on his feet, Godzilla grabbed him by the back of the neck with one hand. The action makes his friends gasp as the small kaiju tried to get out of the bigger kaiju's grip. Godzilla shook hard once him to make him stop and then said, "I'm gonna ask you a few questions, and you had better answer them truthfully."

The kaiju in his hand nodded, making Godzilla give a small smile, but the smile faded when he asked, "You got a name?"

"My name is Zilla, and I come from across the sea." The small kaiju answered. From the sound of the kaiju's voice, he sounded kind of like a human teenager.

"Didn't ask from where you were from. But I'll role with it." Godzilla said with an eye roll. Then he asked, "How long have you been actually following us?"

"Since I saw you in the mountains last night." Zilla said. Baragon leaned over to the other two and said, "Yeah, like that's totally not creepy or anything."

Godzilla growled at him to be quiet, making him flinch in response. With another eye roll, he turned back to Zilla and then said, "Any one send you?"

Zilla shook his head truthfully. This makes Godzilla raise an eye brow and then ask, "Then where did you come from?"

"Nowhere in particular, I'm all alone. I have no one to call friend or family." Zilla said sadly and hung his head. Godzilla looked Zilla over for a moment, before sigh-ing and then said as he released the smaller kaiju, "You want to come with us, kid?"

Zilla's face beamed up at this as he found his footing. Then in one quick rush he pressed up against his fellow kaiju. The action causes Godzilla to feel a little uncomfortable for a moment. When Zilla finally backs up, he then asks with a curious face, "So where are you guys going?"

"We're going to find a master who lives not too much farther from here." Rodan said as he and the other two came closer. Zilla then hopped up and down in excitement and said, "I know the way. I could take you guys there."

"Wait. You've been to the masters place?" Mothra questioned. Zilla nodded and said with a beckoning motion with his talons, "Yeah, he helped me to get even faster than I was before. Come on, follow me. With me leading, it won't take much longer."

With nothing to lose, Godzilla and his friends followed their new friend to the master.

They soon walked out of the forest and came up on a valley. The group of five saw that the mountains curved in the middle. Trees littered across the ground on the mountains of the valley. Zilla pointed forward and said, "The masters home is just on the other end of the valley."

His four new friends saw how big the valley was and sighed at this and Godzilla said, "Just a little more ways to go, so it won't kill us."

Three of Godzilla's four friends gave him deadpanned looks before starting to move forward.

They made it through the valley without any incidents, and when they neared the end of the valley, the sight amazed them. Before them stood a giant and tall oak tree, and at the top of the tree sat a giant tree house. The entire tree house was crafted from wood, and what decorated the tree house was a few towers.

"A guess the three of us will have to climb that." Baragon guessed. Both Rodan and Mothra started flying up while Godzilla, Baragon and Zilla started climbing up the tree branches. Well, Godzilla and Baragon had to climb, while Zilla hopped from branch to branch.

It was long and exhausting climb, but after about an hour and a half of climbing and flying, the group made it to the top. Climbing over the edge of the tree house's platform, Godzilla and Baragon stopped to take a breather and laid on their backs. As they panted the other three stopped to wait on them. Both kaiju soon stood up and then stood with their friends. They stood in front of a giant red wooden double door. All five friends looked to one another before Godzilla stepped forward and knocked on the door.

He took a step back and waited for some one to answer. A moment later, the door creaks open. As the door continues to open, they see a hairy hand opening the door from the inside. Soon they were face to face with the master that they had been seeking: King Kong!


End file.
